Amber's Past
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: The secrets of Amber's past revealed. What happened before Amber met Jonah? What led to Amber and Jonah becoming a couple? Why does Amber act the way she does? The answers can be found in the story here.
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer before Amber was going to start high school. The blonde haired girl had just finished middle school and felt like anything was possible for her. Part of this was because she had gotten a job as a junior lifeguard at the outdoor neighborhood swimming pool. It was indeed unusual for someone who had not even started high school to work at a pool, but Amber had proven herself ready for the work. She was a fast swimmer, strong, and had a body and personality that didn't come across as seeming young.

One afternoon when she was on break, Amber sat on a beach chair in her tight and bright red lifeguard suit just looking up at the sky. Suddenly an older young male walked over to Amber and sat next to her saying, "Hey. Mind if I sit with you?" Amber nodded and said, "Sure. I'm Amber by the way." The teenage guy smiled as he said, "Hey. I'm John. And I hope you don't mind me saying but you're pretty cute." Amber began to blush a bit as she said, "Really?" John nodded and said, "Yeah."

That was the first of many conversations Amber and John would have over the next month. John was an older lifeguard that worked at the pool with Amber. Every time they had a break, John would compliment Amber about her looks and then the two would small talk about random things going on in their lives. John was charming, kind, and fun to be around for Amber. Then one day John asked Amber to come over to his house where he had a small outdoor pool of his own.

The next day, Amber walked around to the back of the house that was at the address John had given her. As soon as she saw the small outdoor pool, Amber saw John standing in only his blue swim trunks. Amber took a moment to stare at his bare chest and amazing abs. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she heard John say, "Hey beautiful. Wanna get in the pool with me and have some fun?" Amber blushed as she pulled off the dress she had on, revealing her tight pink bikini she was wearing. John took a moment to stare carefully at Amber's body as he said, "Man girl. You have one hot bod." Amber blushed even more as she and John jumped into the pool.

The two began to swim around a bit in the smaller pool as they played a simple game of tag with the other. Eventually instead of tagging Amber at one point, John got behind Amber and grabbed her, followed by tickling her stomach. Amber giggled as she turned around and then suddenly became still as she realized John's hands were still around her. The two found themselves looking into the others' eyes as John said, "I really like you Amber." Amber made a big smile as she said, "I really like you too John." Then John said, "That's good to hear. Because I wanna show you how much I really like you." John then moved his hands down Amber's back and then slipped them under Amber's bikini bottom as he began to squeeze Amber's underage butt.

Amber's face blushed more then ever as many feelings began to overtake her mind. John grabbing her bare buttocks felt wrong, yet it made her feel so good inside as well. Amber felt loved and protected by John and she didn't want to do anything that would stop John from loving her any less. So Amber then put her hands behind her back and took her bikini top off. John's eyes widened as he looked down at Amber's bare breasts as Amber smiled and said, "Go ahead John. Do whatever you want with them... and me." John smiled as he wrapped his arms tight around Amber and began to kiss her. Amber too wrapped her own arms around John as Amber began to experience pleasure like she had never dreamed of.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Amber and John both laid next to each other in a bed. Aside from the bed sheets covering them, the two had no clothes on their bodies. John lay on his back while Amber laid on her side hugging John as she said, "Wow. I never knew my body could feel that way." John smiled as he said, "Girl, you were amazing. Are you sure that was your first time?" Amber giggled as she said, "I love you so much John. I can't believe I lucked out with getting the most amazing boyfriend in the world." John then said, "Whoah, whoah girl. I never said I wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend." A confused Amber then sat up and said, "But... we just..." John then said, "Look. I'm not looking for a girl to commit to. I'm more of a guy looking for something like a mistress. You know. A girl I can have fun with. But that fun has to remain a secret." A still confused Amber said, "A secret?" John nodded as he said, "Yeah. Only you and me will know what we do when we're alone. But trust me. When we're alone, we will have more fun than you can dream of. So... you wanna do this?" Amber then took a deep breath and said, "Sure John. I'll be your _mistress_."

Over the next several weeks, Amber and John continued their secret affair. While working at the pool, Amber and John wouldn't let anyone know what kind of relationship they really had. Sometimes John would sneak in giving Amber a little pat on the butt, but nothing more than that. But every time they got off work, they went to John's house and made love to each other. John instructed Amber in multiple positions they would use to make love, and Amber performed exactly as she was told.

Then near the end of the summer, Amber and John were in the midst of hugging each other in the shower at John's house as another of their love making sessions was just getting underway. As John was kissing Amber's neck, Amber said, "Oh yeah. Oh. This is amazing John. Your moves are the best. I can't wait to see what new ones you bring out when school starts." John then lifted his head up as he said, "When school starts? Amber, I'm going back to college in the fall on the other side of the country." Amber then took a step back as she said, "What? You're in college?" John then said, "Yeah. I'm a sophomore." Amber suddenly looked caught off guard as she said, "I thought you were like... a high school sophomore. I..." John smiled as he put his hands on Amber's bare shoulders as he said, "You are an incredibly hot girl that was the best summer mistress I've ever had. It be nice if you could come back to college with me. But don't worry. I got a girl I banged a lot last spring that texted me yesterday and says she's ready to get it on again this fall when I'm back. So don't worry. I won't be lonely. And I'm sure a hot girl like you will find another guy to start fooling around with this fall, right?" Amber who looked at a loss for words said, "I... I guess..." John smiled and said, "Good. Now get down on all fours as I show you some real fun."

Amber ran out of John's house just seconds after she had gotten her clothes back on. Amber began to run down a sidewalk as tears came from her eyes. Amber then ran into a park and stood on top of a hill. Alone with only the sky above her, Amber looked up and said, "No one will ever use me again. From now on, I am the one in control. From now on, I..." Suddenly Amber was distracted when she saw at the bottom of the hill she was on was a younger male sitting on a bench by himself reading a book. Amber could tell he had to be two years younger than her. But he looked attractive, innocent, pure, and completely ripe for her. Amber then walked over to the younger guy and said, "Hey. Mind if I sit with you?" The young male nodded and said, "Sure. I'm Jonah by the way." Amber smiled as she said, "Hey. I'm Amber. And I hope you don't mind me saying but you're pretty cute." Josh began to blush a bit as he said, "Really?" Amber nodded and said, "Yeah."

 **The End?**


End file.
